OBAMA THE NEXT APOSTLE?
by 70.145.169.91 Monday, June 09, 2008 OBAMA'S DETRACTORS HELP HIM BY TWISTING HIS STATEMENTS Please pray for our Patriot Armed Forces standing in harm’s way around the world, and for their families, especially those of our fallen Soldiers, Sailors, Airmen, Marines and Coast Guardsmen, who have died in defense of American liberty while prosecuting the war with Jihadistan. THANKS TO LITTLE GREEN fOOTBALLS BLOG SITE I HAVE A BLOG TODAY ABOUT THE "APOSTOLIC" NATURE OF OBAMA'S CAMPAIGN, AND IT COULD HELP OBAMA WHEN PEOPLE DO THEIR FACT-CHECKING. Not since the beginning of Christianity, have people exhorted others to believe and follow! The 12 Apostles and their contemporaries Matthew, Mark, Like and John spent their lives until they were martyred extolling the virtues and rewards of following and believing in Jesus Christ. For over 2000 years people have followed and believed the teachings of the Jesus. Not all have accepted his message of Peace, love, Mercy and Hope, but billions have. Now comes Barrack Hussein Obama with his promise of CHANGE if you will elect him. His Campaign Web site "Obama 08" has this message at the top. "I am asking you to believe". One of the pop-up pages directs you to the Obama site called "Turn The Page On Iraq" It starts out by stating that he was apposed to the war in Iraq before it began and he lists four points to end the conflict if only people will elect him President. The first three are consistent with what he has said on the campaign trail all along. He would Pull out all troops one or two brigades at a time after he is inaugurated. He would call for a new Constitutional Convention to re-write the Iraqi Constitution, and thirdly he would have diplomatic meetings with all the surounding country's leaders. This would of course include Syria and Iran who have declare the USA and Israel as the Great Satan, and have avowed to destroy us! But the real shocker, TO THIS MAN, is the fourth and final STEP! "He would take immediate steps to confront the humanitarian disaster in Iraq, and hold accountable any perpetrators of WAR CRIMES"! No where does this statement mention al Qaeda or the terrorists from Iran who have been responsible for the killing of thousands of the Iraqi people with their bombs. It sounds like a slogan from Amnesty International or many of the "peace" groups who have repeatedly accused President Bush, Donald Rumsfeld and Dick Cheney of war crimes. The only person who was guilty of crimes against his own people, was Saddam Hussein, and he has been tried, found guilty and hanged. Our effort has been one of release from tyranny the people of Iraq, and it is a noble effort for which over four thousand have given their lives. They are all volunteers, not draftees or conscripy soldiers. Many who have gone back numerous times after their tours were over to finish what our Warriors believe is a just cause! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User 70.145.169.91 Category: June 9, 2008 Category: June 2008 Category: OBAMA Opinions Category: APOSTLES Opinions Category: PROMISES OPINIONS Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.